1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paging receiver which is capable of receiving messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society becomes more and more information-dependent, messages handled by paging receivers contain a growing amount of information, and the length of each of such messages tends to be greater. Heretofore, it has been customary for a paging receiver to read a received message either from a first letter or page thereof or from a last letter of page thereof.
Various information services for providing weather forecasts, traffic information, stock prices, exchange rates, etc. are likely to send messages at one time. When a paging receiver receives a long message from one of such services, the period of time required for the user of the paging receiver to confirm the contents of the message depends upon the position where desired information is located in the long message. Even if the position of desired information is known in a message sent from an information service to a paging receiver, it will take the user too long a time until the user can confirm the information.